


Checking Out Your Boyfriend

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are in a coffee shop, when Mickey sees some girl checking out Ian. He goes to talk to the girl and realises that it was just a misunderstanding(probs spelled wrong but)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out Your Boyfriend

Mickey and Ian were at a coffee place. They just got their coffees and sat down when Mickey noticed a girl checking Ian out at the counter.

Mickey told Ian that he has to go to the bathroom, but instead he walked up to the girl.

"Were you checking out my boyfriend just now?" Mickey asked sounding pissed.

The girl looked up at Mickey. "Were i what?" The girl asked.

"Were you checking out that tall, redheaded dude over there?" Mickey asked pointing at Ian who was in his own world.

"Oh, wow! Uhm, okay. Calm down a bit! You see your boyfriend over there, was it Ian?" The girl said but got interrupted by Mickey.

"How do you know his name?"

"Relax! I heard the barista say his name. Anyway, he's sitting right in front of the door, as you can see, i was looking at the door. I'm waiting for my girlfriend." The girl said.

"You so aren't a lesbian. You're like the girliest girl i've ever seen!" Mickey said looking the girl over.

She had blonde hair, a fucking sun dress and high as fuck heels.

"That's stereotypical of you. I mean you don't look gay either. But i am a lesbian and you are gay, so." The girl said.

It was now her turn to look Mickey over.

"Okay, lets do this! When your "girlfriend" comes, you find me" Mickey said waiving his fingers beside his head at the word girlfriend.

"Alright! Lets do that!" The girl said.

Mickey glanced down at her cup to see her name.

Zoe.

Then Mickey turned around and walked back to sit with Ian.

Zoe only had to wait a couple more minutes until she saw her girlfriend, Cara, walk in the coffee shop.

"Hey!" Cara said as she gave Zoe a little peck on the lips.

"Hey!" Zoe said back.

"So what's up?" Cara asked after she had ordered something.

"Well, you see that black haired guy over there by the door?" Zoe asked carefully pointing at Mickey almost unnoticed.

"Yea, he's pretty hot!" Cara said looking over at Mickey who was in a hole other world.

"Seriously? Hello, your girlfriend is right here!" Zoe said a little shocked. Cara was bisexual so, Zoe was used to this.

"Oh, come on! Live a little!" Cara said poking at Zoes arm.

"Anyway, he came up to me and asked if i was checking out his boyfriend, which i wasn't, and i was like what? And then i told him that i was waiting for you and he didn't believe that i'm a lesbian. So, we made a deal. When you get here i'm supposed to go there with you so he'll see that i'm not lying. So, shall we?" Zoe said putting her hand out.

"Ugh, fine!" Cara said taking Zoes hand and letting her drag her to the pair.

"Here she is! My girlfriend!" Zoe said once they got to the boys.

Mickey and Ian both looked at them.

"Hey i'm Cara. The girlfriend." Cara said putting her free hand up for a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Ian. Who are you again?" Ian said shaking both of their hands.

"Oh, i'm Zoe. Your boyfriend came up to me earlier asking if i was checking you out, he was all jealous and protective and shit, and then he didn't believe that i'm in fact a lesbian. So yea!" Zoe said.

"Mickey seriously? You were jealous cause you thought a girl was checking me out? You are so cute sometimes" Ian said smirking.

"Yea, yea. Ha fucking ha." Mickey said trying to look pissed but failing miserably.

The four of them talked a little while, exchanged numbers.

(having promised to go out and have a drink some day)

And went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell if there's any spelling mistakes! Thanks!


End file.
